This invention relates generally to a base form to replace "Easter grass" in baskets and for use in making decorative arrangements of flowers, crafts and the like. More specifically it relates to a prefabricated assembly of a base form and decorative loops of strip material secured on one surface thereof which may be used by florists, crafters and others to construct decorative basket arrangements of flowers, wall hangings, table decorations and other decorative items using flowers, craft items, notions, balloons, etc.
Florists and craft people have used plastic/wire grids; blocks of styrofoam and "Oasis"; needle point blocks; and other base materials in constructing bouquets, wall hangings, table centerpieces, and other attractive decorative items for many years. Each base form has been particularly suited for a specific end use and usually served its purpose well. For certain applications several base forms had to be combined to yield the desired end result.